Pokemon Crystal
Welcome To POKEMON CRYSTAL!!!!!! I'm KingdomDemyx, and this is a complete 100% Walkthrough on Pokemon Crystal! So, here we go! This is a work in progress, so check back often! You will first be asked a sieries of questions such as your name by Prof. Oak. After you do that you will be in your bedroom. Leave it and your Mom will give you your PokeGear so you can call people, and people can call you. When you exit your house, go to the biggest house in New Bark Town. This is Prof. Elm's Lab. In there, you will talk to him a while, and then you get a Pokemon! You can either choose the Fire type, Cyndiqui, the water type Totodile, or the grass type Chikorita! If you want an easy way, choose Cyndiquil. Hard way, Chikorita. I choose Totodile! After that, head out of his lab and go to Route 29, after Prof. Elm gives you his PokeGear number, and a few Potions from his aid. Next, you will be in Route 29. Here are the pokemon found there. (M/D means morning and day and N means night.) Pidgey (M/D) Normal/Flying type: 50% Sentrent (M/D) Normal type: 40% Rattatta (M/D) Normal Type: 5% (N) 45% Hoppip (M/D) Grass/Flying Type: 5% Hoothoot (N) Normal/Flying Type: 55% OK, after that you should train up on Route 1. I reccomend at least level 8. This will make the beginning section a lot easier. On Tuesday, after you beat Falkner, you can get an item from Tuscany of Tuesday, but i'll cover that more later. You can get a Potion if you go right of the Gate to the next route. There are no trainers on this route. Then head over to Cherrygrove City. When you're there, there's not a whole lot to do. If you talk to the 1st old man that you meet, he'll give you a Map Card for your Pokegear. The red building is the Pokemon Center, where you can heal your Pokemon free of charge. The blue building is called the Pokemart, where you can buy items. If you want, you can buy a Potion or 2, and a few Antidotes. Just finish preperations, and you can head to Route 30. Route 30 Pokemon Caterpie (M/D) Bug Type: 50% Weedle (M/D) Bug/Poision Type: 5% Pidgey (M) Normal/Flying Type: 10% Ledyba (M) Bug/Flying Type: 10% Hoppip (M/D) Grass/Flying Type: 5% Spinirak (N) Bug/Poision Type: 30% Hoothoot (N) Normal/Flying Type: 45% Poliwag (N) Water Type: 20% Zubat (N) Poision Type: 5% PHEW!! Ok, now head up to the 1st house. Fight all the wild pokemon at this point. By the end of here you should be level 9-10. I got to level 10. Anways, go inside that 1st house, and the man inside will give you a Berry to heal your Pokemon! Keep going up, while picking up an antidote along the way, and you will find 2 trainers battling. You cannot go though there yet, so don't bother. Go right and there should be another house. This is Mr. Pokemon's house. Go inside, have a breif conversation with Mr. Pokemon and Prof. Oak, and Prof. Oak will give you the Pokedex! Mr. Pokemon will heal you, then you have to go back to Elm. When you leave Mr. Pokemon's house, Prof. Elm will call you and tell you to come back to the lab because something terrible has happened. So head back! When you get back to Cherrygrove City, heal up your Pokemon at the Pokemon center, and on the way out you will run into a man with red hair. This is your rival. You have to fight him now. Just like all Pokemon games, he chooses the starter that yours is weak agienst. ??? Battle IF you chose Totodile: Chikorita - Grass - Level 5 - Moves: Tackle, Growl IF you chose Chikorita: Cyndiquil - Fire - Level 5 - Moves: Tackle, Growl IF you chose Cyndiquil: Totodile - Water - Level 5 - Moves: Scratch, Growl Just keep using Tackle/Growl and heal when needed. You will win easily. After that you get to name him. I named him the defalt name, Silver. Silver runs away, and you get to go back to Elm's lab, undisturbed. When you get back to the lab, you will see Prof. Elm talking to the Police. They leave, and you give Elm your egg you got from Mr. Pokemon and now you can begin your adventure! Head home and your Mom can save your money to get you good items! Head over to Route 30 now. When you get back to Route 30, that battle the 2 people had is over, and you can cross. You will have to fight some trainers. The first trainer is unavoidable Trainer Joey: Reward $64 Rattatta - Level 4 - Normal Type After you fight him, talk to him again and he will ask you to exchange phone numbers. You can rematch him later in the game. Head up and fight another trainer. Trainer Mikey: Reward: $64 Pidgey - Level 2 - Normal/Flying type Rattatta - Level 4 - Normal type Not too challenging, you should be at around level 12ish now. If you are playing at night, and if you didn't start out with Totodile, Poliwag is an exellent choice for a water type. I caught a Pidgey for my team here, and a Rattatta for a HM slave. Keep heading up and you will run into a girl. She is not a trainer. Gotcha! Anyways, after that little laugh, there WILL be a Bug Catcher a few steps later. Bug Catcher Don: Reward $48 Caterpie - Level 3 - Bug type Caterpie - Level 3 - Bug type After that you will reach Route 31, which is connected to Route 30 and Violet City. You can catch one new pokemon, a Bellsprout here, which I caught for a HM Slave. It is an exellent choice for HM Slave because it can learn Cut and Flash. You can enter the cave, Dark Cave to try to explore. But that place is pitch black. Save going there for later. Anyways, keep going left and fight the last trainer on the route. Bug Catcher Wade: Reward $32 Caterpie - Level 2 - Bug type Caterpie - Level 2 - Bug type Weedle - Level 3 - Bug/Poision type Caterpie- Level 2 - Bug type Easy guy is easy. Keep heading left to reach Violet City. More Coming Soon!